The present invention relates generally to a removable aircraft passenger seat, and more particularly, to a personal carry-on passenger seat configured to mount upon a support pedestal installed within an aircraft.
Passenger airline carriers are continuously seeking to elevate the levels of luxury in premium-class passenger seating areas in response to travelers' expectations and appetites for luxurious accommodations. In this regard, premium-class seating sections presently include individual passenger suites, lie-flat capable seats, leather seating surfaces, advanced media, electronics and internet connections, etc. To date, airline carriers have yet to satisfy the brand-conscious traveler.
Travelers with the means to afford premium-class seating also typically have the means to afford premium luggage, as evident from high-end luggage available from premium brands such as Louis Vuitton®, Hermes® and Gucci®, among others. While a typical carry-on bag may cost a few hundred dollars, premium carry-on bags from one of these luxury brands may cost in excess of several thousand dollars. While airline carriers could potentially partner with such manufacturers to co-brand and cover conventional fixed seats, most brand-conscious travelers seeking extravagant seating would prefer to have their own personal seat that would not be used by others.
As such, the present invention is directed to a personal, carry-on passenger seat that could potentially be manufactured in cooperation with one of the foregoing luxury suppliers. Such a seat would be personal and for the sole use of one passenger. A carry-on seat would have the added advantages of shifting a portion of the seat costs in the aircraft to the passenger, simplifying seating arrangements, permitting flexible/alternative seating arrangements, satisfying traveler demands for premium brands and personalization, helping to reduce the spread of germs, and reducing maintenance and cleaning needs, among other advantages.